


there you are beside me

by roq_q



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roq_q/pseuds/roq_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is well as long as Daichi and Koushi can be together. Surely they'll graduate, move in together, share their lives. Cute makouts will happen all the time, I bet. A small drabble of how I imagine that'd go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there you are beside me

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat domestic-y way post-graduation DaiSuga smooching drabble because I’m weak and easily distracted.
> 
> It’s around 800 words, I think, and possibly full of mistakes because writing is not something I usually do for fandom but I'm slowly getting back there so, uh. Yeah. Bury me with these two.

Steam floats up from two forgotten mugs with coffee sitting on the kitchen countertop. “What a waste” Koushi thinks for a moment, a very brief pause before Daichi takes a deep breath and lets his hands find their preferred spot on Koushi’s waist. Their hips are still a good two inches appart, and Koushi makes a mental note to congratulate his boyfriend on his self-control. The idea flies out the window when Daichi breathes in again, a soft groan serving as the only warning as Koushi is pushed back, all the way back until his body is pressed against the wall, and then his eyes are closed, Daichi’s as well, and the strong fragrance of freshly brewed coffee does not even register in their minds. 

It was still daytime. The light came in through the door that led to their small herb garden (“more like a spice veranda” Koushi had said after Daichi recited the name of each plant in each pot, but he got used to calling it a garden nonetheless). There were kids playing outside. The Hayashis’ youngest son had recently gotten a bike for his birthday and Koushi could recall the sound of the bell as he’d first shown it to them early one morning, the boy on his way to school and Daichi halfway through the door heading to work (“Look, Sugawara-san!” the young boy said, clearly talking to Daichi, but neither of them felt the need to correct him).

Koushi lets out a small laugh and slides his hands to Daichi’s shoulders, one of them massaging the muscles, the other reaching further up to the back of his neck, fingers softly brushing his hair. Daichi groans again. He presses his lips against the beauty mark near Koushi’s eye. “Every single time,” Koushi almost whispers, but he doesn’t; he knows exactly how Daichi would react, and at that very moment, that very day, he enjoys the slow pace, the soft caresses, the way their bodies fit together as their breathing settles into a nice, shared rhythm. He keeps quiet and plays with Daichi’s hair, allows him to leave gentle kisses all over his cheeks, his neck, on every inch of exposed skin. Koushi licks his own lips, admittedly a bit impatient. His previously gentle fingers tug at Daichi’s hair and guide his head just where he needed it to be, the small difference in their heights making for the perfect angle to land a kiss on Daichi’s lips. 

The progression is always his favorite part. A startled Daichi who now has the ok to take things further moans into the kiss and presses into him, their hips meet, the air around and between them seems to grow warmer as a wave of heat and want crashes against them at once. Koushi no longer needs to keep Daichi in place; his hands wander down again, rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders for a moment before sliding down on the soft fabric of the sleeves of his sweater. He goes back and forth a few times, the exact shape of Daichi’s arms a vivid memory collected on his fingertips no matter how thick the clothing. The kiss intensifies, a furtive tongue licking at Daichi’s upper lip before the room is filled with wet clicks and gasps and Koushi finds himself moaning repeatedly while Daichi tugs at the hem of his sweater and pulls it up with a grunt. 

The cool touch sliding up his back is pleasant. Koushi squirms when his skin is exposed to the wall; he crosses his arms behind Daichi’s neck and nibbles at his lips. His brow furrows when another hand holds his waist tightly and Daichi grinds into him, the friction through their pants incredibly welcome yet also slightly irritating. Koushi hoists his leg up and Daichi follows the hint instinctively, holds it, slides his other hand down from Koushi’s back and lifts his other leg up too, and then they’re sliding down to the floor. Daichi is kneeling on the floor, Koushi sitting on his strong thighs, and the kissing hasn’t stopped; it gets wet, heated, incredibly loud and enticing. Koushi tightens his arms around Daichi, pulls him closer, breaks the kiss for a second to whisper in his ear. “Do it properly” he says. He locks his legs at Daichi’s back. Strong arms pull him up and carry him down the hall, where the sound of the tv still echoes off the walls. 

Hours later, when the mugs with coffee are found again on the countertop, it’s dark outside. Koushi closes the door to the herb garden and hears a disgusted growl before Daichi pours the stale coffee down the kitchen sink. “What a waste” Daichi says, making a funny face. He reaches to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water to wash away the bitter taste in his mouth. Koushi laughs. 


End file.
